The Living Years (Music Video Adaption)
by The Paladin
Summary: A songfic set directly after the series, Van & Folken look back on their feud


**Disclaimer and pre-ramble**  


Ok I think most know the drill but let's get the legal stuff out of the way first anyway:_The author does not own the rights to the characters, symbols, or refrences contained herein, they are each property of their respective companys and associates. The author in no way claims said charcters, symbols or refrences and is also in no way recieveing any form of payment from the story herein._  
(Sounds very official eh? In other words I don't claim anything so please don't sue me, the only thing I own is the story). Song is Mike 'n' the Mechanics _"The Living years"_ with modified lyics by Carol Colson, additional modified lyrics by The Paladin.

The other year I was in a a play with a local summer theartre company. It was called "Knights and their Ladies", an original musical based on the Aurthurian legands. One of the fanalies was a modified version of "The Living Years" sung as a duet between King Arthur and Mordred; and now as the anual additions roll around again, I began thinking about the shows I've done and I thought that the song would fit Van and Folken as well. The script form may be a little confusing but it probably wouldn't sound right in third person (though I'm considering doing another version with that idea). Pls R/R and tell me what you think.

* * *

## **In the living years (Music Video Adaption)**

**{As music fades in the camera shows nothing but white mist. As music intro progresses camera slowly pans, at last revealing Folken. He's in the same outfit he wore in Austuria but without the scarf, clearly showing his now whole right arm}**

**Folken**:

_ Every generation, blames the one before_

All of your frustration, comes beating at your door

I know I was a prisoner, to the purpose I held dear

I know I was a hostage, to all my hopes and fears

I just wish I could have told him

In the living years.

**{As he finishes cross fade, now showing Van seated on the palace roof looking towards the mystic moon. Pan to 3/4 front view showing his face and the family sword in his hands}**

**Van**: 

_ Crumpled bits of paper, filled with imperfect thought_

Stilted conversation, I'm afraid that's all we've got

I said I didn't see it, he said it's perfect sense

We never made our peace, during the time that was left

We talked a different language

In the living past.

**chorus**:_

Say it loud .... say it clear

_

You can listen as well as you hear

It's too late .... when we die

To admit we don't see eye to eye

**{On last line fade, now to scene on Zaibach fortress, where Folken reveals to Van who he is. Folken voice over throughout.}**

**Folken (V/O)**: 

_So we opened up a quarrel, between the present and the past_

We only sacrificed the future, it's the bitterness that lasts

So don't give in to fortune, set the flame anew

Different perspective for a different day

I just wish I could have told him

In the living years

**{scene shifts to a "slideshow" of images during the chorus: Van confronting Folken on the bridge, various images of Van and Folken in their roles as leaders, Folken adressing the Austurian council with Van looking on disapprovingly, and finally the still of their reunion in Fanalia where both have their wings out}**

**chorus**:

_Say it loud .... say it clear_

(Folken v/o on echo "Say it loud", Van v/o echo on "Say it clear") 

_You can listen as well as you hear_

(Duet v/o on "as well as you hear" with chorus) 

_It's too late .... when we die_

(Folken v/o on echo "it's too late", Van v/o echo on "when we die") 

_To admit we don't see eye to eye_

(Duet v/o singing last line with chorus) 

**{Close up of V&F's faces on half screen, they're facing each other but neither seems aware of the other}**

**Duet**:

_ Seperated the morning, When the battle soon began_

Never got a chance to tell him, all the things I had to say

Called apon his spirit, in the future years gone by

Straightened out our troubles, just with hope and tears

But I wish I could have told him

In the living years

**{Van's image fades, camera zooms out to show more of Folken. He turns from the camera, opening his jacket and walking away}**

**chorus**:

_Say it loud .... say it clear___

**{Folken's wings come out in a flury of feathers on "clear" no longer black but a light grey/white, he slowly walks away from the camera into the waiting arms of Naria and Eria. With Folken's arms around the sisters, all three fade into the mist.}**

__

You can listen as well as you hear

It's too late .... when we die

To admit we don't see eye to eye

**{Fade back to Van, close up of the expression on his face. During chorus, slow pan to long shot of Van silloetted against the moon and the mystic moon.}**

**chorus**:

__

Say it loud .... say it clear

You can listen as well as you hear

It's too late .... when we die

To admit we don't see eye to eye

**{Another chorus, part way fade out music and camera}**

  



End file.
